Mujeres como ella
by Tip-Tiptoe
Summary: Las mujeres están todas locas pero los hombres lo estamos mucho más, por lo locos que estamos por ellas. Incluso estamos más locos por las mujeres equivocadas.
1. Prologo

Universo alterno, algo de Ooc y... Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Mujeres como ella<strong>

Todas las mujeres están locas y todos los sabemos, desde la chica que mataría por ser el centro de atención hasta esas chicas invisibles que apenas hacen ruido al respirar, y los hombres están todavía menos cuerdos pero solo porque que estamos locos por ellas. Sin embargo, nunca me considere un hombre hecho para perder la cordura por alguna.

-¿Qué piensas Naruto-kun? –esa voz tranquila pero aguda me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ligeramente torcí mi rostro para ver a mi compañera de banco. Como siempre estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello negro le caía suelto por su espalda y ciertos mechones por su pelo; y sonreía mostrando los dientes.

-En nada Hinata –le dije algo cansado.

Sabía que se preocupaba por mí –siempre lo hizo- pero a pesar de eso no estaba de humor para explicarle que lo que me dijo mi tío me había dejado pensativo: "¡Algún día te enamoras piernas y todo!", peor sabiendo que las mujeres estaban completamente locas.

Respire profundamente, me acomode en mi asiento y cerré los ojos rogando que el año acabase sin embargo recién habían empezado. Escuche que Hinata se movía a mi lado pero intente ignorarlo, eran mis minutos para descansar antes de mi tedioso primer día de clases.

-Buenas –un nuevo saludo provoco que levantara la cabeza para decirle a Hinata que no tenía por qué saludarme cada fuese y volviese.

Al levantar el rostro un olor inundo mis fosas nasales, era un aroma a cerezos con algo más dulce que llego a marearme. Apoye mis manos en el banco para que la cabeza dejara de darme tantas vueltas. Hinata debería evitar que Ino la bañara con cualquier perfume, pero al menos esta vez la decisión fue muy acertada.

-¿Quién eres tú? –respondí un tanto molesto y asombrado al no ver a mi típica compañera de banco.

Era esta intrusa la que irradiaba un olor delicioso. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda –puedo jurar jamás haber visto un color tan atrayente- me miraron con algo de recelo, su piel, no tan blanca como la de Hinata, tenía un par de tonos más y lo más asombroso era su cabello de un molesto color chicle que podía robar más de una mirada. Me quede un par de segundos estudiando su rostro –nariz pequeña, labios rosados y carnosos, mejillas rosadas, ojos grandes- y aunque moría por ver más que su rostro me di cuenta de que tenía delante mío alguna especie de muñeca de porcelana, hermosa por donde se la viera.

-Sakura Haruno, soy nueva y me asignaron este banco –respondió a todas mis dudas de una, con un tono a la defensiva, casi esperando que yo le gritara. Sus ojos se veían desafiantes casi pareciera que esperaba un ataque de mi parte.

Nuevamente sentí ese condenado olor que ella irradiaba, deje de apoyarme en el banco para sentarme erecto. La mire fijamente esperando alguna reacción ante mi ojos, sin embargo ella nunca bajo la cabeza o miro a otro lado, seguía con la cabeza en alto solo que ahora pareciera que apretaba los dientes lista para defenderse o atacar.

-Hn –arrugue la nariz para intentar evitar que ese olor me volviera a marear- Soy Naruto un gusto _Sakura-chan_ –Ahora fue ella la que arrugo la nariz a la vez que fruncía el ceño.- Aunque para vos, _Naru-kun_.

Esperaba molestarla, que mis comentarios e inocentes coqueteríos llegaran a incomodarla pero a pesar de todo ella solo me miraba. Y luego de unos segundos empezó a reír suavemente, con una risa melodiosa casi sacada de algún instrumento musical. ¿Ahora de que ríe? Capaz de nervios.

-Pensé que eras un aburrido. Un gusto Naruto-kun –Extendió su mano amigablemente.

Su risa me puso fuera de mí. ¿Le había causado gracia? Tal vez las mujeres estaban locas, pero Sakura parecía algo más loca de lo considerado "normal".

Ellas están completamente locas, pero pensándolo bien tal vez un poco –y solo un poco- de locura no mata a nadie.


	2. Huracán Sakura Haruno

**Mujeres como ella**

**Capitulo 1: Huracán Sakura Haruno**

* * *

><p>Últimamente el salir corriendo de clases se estaba volviendo parte de mi rutina diaria, tenía que huir de ese huracán rosado que a cada segundo solo lograba absorberme más y más. Al comienzo solo pensaba que es solo un gusto que se me pasaría con el tiempo, aunque ahora ese tiempo ha sobrepasado lo que se considera solo como un "gusto".<p>

Sin mirar atrás me dirigí a la salida del colegio que apresaba aquel demonio de cabellos rosados, nuevamente estaba pensando en ella. En plena carrera pude sentir gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo por lo cual abrí el paraguas para evitar algún resfriado aunque ahora quedarme unos días en cama sonaba tentador. Tenía que huir de ella de alguna u otra manera pero sobretodo huir de los sentimientos que en mi provocaba. Huir de aquellas mariposas en el estomago que ahora las tengo hasta en las orejas.

Anduve sin parar hasta estar al menos unas seis cuadras lejos del colegio donde ese embriagante aroma seguía invadiéndome. Nunca fui alguien creyente en la magia negra o cosas similares, sin embargo ella me tenia totalmente embrujado. No pillaba alguna otra respuesta "lógica" a lo embobado que me traía.

_-¿Estas bien Sakura? –mi voz revelo mi preocupación muy mal disimulada._

Mi cabeza otra vez se llenaba de recuerdos llenos de ella. No entiendo que tiene de atrayente aquel ser que vino a destruir toda la vida como la conocía, a pesar de eso tiene permiso para hacer y deshacerme todo lo que quiera. Porque con ese cuerpo… Fácilmente podría volverse una religión. Tal vez solo sean sus caderas, que al moverse me vuelven loco; podrían ser sus pequeños pechos, que puedo jurar caben en mis manos perfectamente; deben ser sus piernas, que parecen sacadas de revista deportiva; puede ser su trasero del demonio, que atrae hasta miradas femeninas cargadas de envidia…

Pensándolo así es su cuerpo el que me trae loco. Eso debe ser o al menos eso espero.

_-Es el clima –arrugó su nariz como todas las veces que algo la disgusta._

¡Maldita bruja! Vuelves a invadir mi cabeza sin vergüenza alguna.

_-La frente te servirá de paraguas Sakura-chan –el golpe que me dio lo recibí contento. Merecía ese puñete y mucho mas._

Justo cuando llegue a mi casa entendí todo: Ella no trajo paraguas. De todas las personas que podrían enfermarse bajo la lluvia, tenia que ser justo ella. Apreté mi paraguas con fuerza, ¿Qué debería hacer? Volver no era una opción.

A pesar de eso… Volví por ella.

Tome aire intentado llenar mis pulmones y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No permitiría que se enfermara, no con el invierno tan cerca eso solo la pondría peor. Dando grandes saltos y con los pulmones casi afuera de mi cuerpo, seguí corriendo. No supe en que rato mi pantalón se había salpicado de barro o cuando fue que cerré el paraguas para avanzar mas rápido; solo sabia que tenia que llegar a ella.

Ni bien mis ojos vieron el colegio la encontré. La imagen me causo ternura, verla tan frágil e indefensa resguardada debajo del techo de la entrado. Sus brazos cruzados intentaban abrigarla y su rostro preocupado solo esperaba que la lluvia terminase. Deje atrás mi carrera e intente disimular un paso tranquilo hacia ella. Al escuchar mis pasos un tanto torpes y mi respiración cansada dirigió sus cautivantes ojos, llenos de inocencia, hacia mi y sonrió.

-¿Naruto? –murmuró por lo bajo, casi parecía decírselo a si misma.

-Te acompañare a tu casa Sakura-chan –dije pasando mi mano por su cabello intentando mantener una pose relajada.

Y ella solo sonrió acercándose a mi. Sentí su pequeño cuerpo acomodarse junto al mio embriagándome nuevamente con su dulce aroma. Después de esperar a que se cubriera totalmente bajo el paraguas empezamos un silencioso caminar que aunque no se sentía para nada incomodo sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. Quería tan solo oír su voz.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia? –rompió el silencio dándome el placer de oírla.

Ella tomo mi brazo para que nos detuviéramos frente a un pequeño parque donde se podía apreciar como la lluvia hacia estragos en los juegos para los mas pequeños. El sentir su mano tan firme contra mi cuerpo me estremeció totalmente y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. Despeje la mente buscando una respuesta coherente.

-Es linda –dije mirando el cielo lleno de nubes grises. Ante mis palabras ella desapareció de mi lado para luego salir directo hacia la lluvia, tiro sus cosas y mirándome fijamente se subió a una hamaca la cual estaba completamente mojada-¿Qué se supe que estas haciendo? –grite asustado intentando cubrirla con mi paraguas sin embargo su imparable balanceo lo hacia difícil.

-Lo lindo de la lluvia esta en sentirla Naruto-kun –dijo tomando mi mano para cerrar el paraguas, el cual parecía ser mi mayor tesoro.

Con sus delicadas manos cerro el paraguas y lo puso en el piso. Segundos después pude ver el show mas hermoso de la vida. La pequeña Sakura jugando en las hamacas bajo la lluvia mientras su risa inundaba ese día tan gris. Me quede congelado en mi lugar, tenía miedo de romper aquel preciado momento. La imagen mas hermosa era su risa, el escucharla reír ante mi asombro y el grandioso día de lluvia y el ver la mueca bien dibujada de una risa de muñeca iluminando su rostro.

-Estas loca mujer –dije apresuradamente. En mi vida me pondría a jugar bajo la lluvia. Ante mi negativa ella detuvo su vaivén y me miro tan fijamente que sentí que con solo esos ojos podría desnudar mi alma. Lentamente estiro su pequeña mano hacia la mía, casi podía envidiar al agua que recorría la piel de sus dedos y luego descaradamente seguía con todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo mi mano con firmeza y me acerco hacia ella.

-Tan solo siéntate –dijo mostrándome la hamaca de su derecha.

No quise cuestionarla mas y me senté para después verla levantarme para que pudiera empujarme aunque lo hacia con dificultad por mi peso. Una vez alcance una buena altura ella me acompaño en la hamaca de al lado. Rendida ante ella, no podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo. Y ese día gane el mejor refriado de la historia junto a una hermosa chica que me enseñaba a disfrutar incluso de las gotas de lluvia. Jamás olvidare el regaño de sus padres al verla totalmente empapada pero todo cambio de rumbo cuando la escuchar contar como logro meterme en su juego.

Ese día me deje llevar por la locura, correteamos por todo el parque, subimos y bajamos. Ese día también entendí que había firmado mi propia condenada. Ahora era muy tarde para huir del huracán Sakura, el cual destruiría cada rincón de mi ser sin piedad alguna.

Si tan solo yo pudiera consumirla de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Shady Linak:<strong> Jojojo mil disculpas si te ofendió! También soy mujer solo que mi novio siempre me dijo que las mujeres andamos algo locas y nunca llegue a comprenderlo (aun me cuesta en realidad) hasta que mi mejor amigo me dio a entender que ante los hombres todas las mujeres andamos algo mal(?) puede sonar machista pero no es así (mujeres al poder ñañaña(?)) tan solo es un "punto de vista" que me agrado bastante ya que como dicen los hombres están incluso mas locos por enamorarse de nosotras :3 Y... Me alegra que te haya gustado! Es toooooooodo un placer! Espero que este sea de tu agrado :3 y si, soy algo nueva... en realidad antigua ya que paso mucho tiempo en esta pagina pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre me anime a subir algo :D

**Yiyi:** Si es algo corto, me gusta dejarlos deseando (?)... No, mentira, así saldrán los capítulos algunos mas largos que otros, siento que es lo "esencial" si escribo mas seria relleno ya que mi cabeza humearía. Una vez muere la inspiración ahí queda... Triste y moribunda hasta su próxima aparición! Gracias por leer y espero te guste este capitulo :3

¡Gracias por leer!

:D


	3. Cosas de fiestas

Cosas de fiestas

* * *

><p>El olor a alcohol, cigarro y otras esencias inundaban mi nariz al estar en medio de todo ese grupo de gente. La fiesta mejoraba a cada segundo que pasaba, la música seguía siendo la mejor que podía haber y la gente estaba eufórica. Sobretodo ella.<p>

Ella había llegado antes que yo por lo tanto ya estaba mas cómoda en aquel ambiente. Mis ojos no la perdían de vista, ella bailaba desenfrenadamente en media pista con alguna de sus amigas. Su cabello ondeaba con cada movimiento, su vestido negro se levantaba y baja provocando grandes variaciones en las palpitaciones de mi corazón.

Casi podía sentir como ella vivía cada tonada de la canción. Y cuando estaba más concentrado en verla ella me miro. Esos ojos jades alumbraban todo el cuarto y después de sonreír se acerco a mi bailando.

-¡Sakura-chan! –me levante para abrazar su pequeño y delgado cuerpo sintiendo su calor causado por tanto baile.

-¡Naruto! ¡Me lastimas baka! –dijo intentando librarse de mi abrazo de oso a pesar de eso estallo en carcajadas.

No pude evitar abrazarla con mas fuerzas únicamente con la intención de molestarla. Podía sentir sus codos intentando enterrarse en mi estomago con la intención de causarme dolor, también sus uñas agarrarme los brazos; sin embargo era en vano, yo seguía siendo mas fuerte que la pequeña Sakura. Ella se rindió y aflojo su intento de escape con un suspiro.

-Hmp –ese monosílabo de "indiferencia" era mas un grito por atención de parte de mi mejor amigo con el cual compartía un par de copas antes de que la niña de mis ojos llegara.

-Sakura-chan, este idiota de aquí es Sasuke Uchiha –dije sonriendo.

Y ambos entrelazaron manos a modo de presentación.

_Jamas hubiera notado el sonrojo de Sakura y aquel brillo en los ojos de Sasuke._

La fiesta continuo su rumbo. Con el pasar de las copas las chicas andaban mas fáciles y los hombres mas urgidos de una. Podía ver como en una esquina Kiba acorralaba a Hinata la cual solo se sonrojaba intentado evitarlo, también se veía a la gran amiga de Sakura, Ino, entrelazando su lengua con alguien que acababa de conocer. Eran cosas de fiestas.

Me distraje con Kakashi charlando toda la noche. Kakashi es un chico de la universidad pero a pesar de eso es muy buen amigo nuestro, encaja perfectamente en nuestro circulo de amigos con todas sus perversiones e ideas.

-¡Primo! –la voz de Karin me saco de mis charlas con Kakashi- ¿Has visto a Sasukin? –la voz chillona de la peliroja me llego hasta la médula, demasiado melosa para mi gusto.

-No se Karin, debe andar revolcándose con alguna por ahí –el golpe en el brazo no fue para nada inesperado- Tonta, déjalo de una vez –dije mirándola con ternura. No podía permitir que mi pequeña prima siguiera sufriendo por un mujeriego como Sasuke.

Karin siempre fue una persona segura y escandalosa en todo sentido, desde su color de pelo llamaba la atención. Siempre fue una chica demasiado atractiva, con lindas curvas y un carácter explosivo. Sin embargo ella tenia entre ceja y ceja a Sasuke Uchiha. Con el tiempo hizo su búsqueda mas disimulada gracias a eso termino acostándose un par de veces con mi amigo y aun ahora no entiendo que carajos les hará el idiota ese pero ella cada día esta mas entusiasmada con marcarlo como suyo.

Karin se esfumo en un pestañeo para continuar con su cacería, mi atención paso de mi prima al peliblanco nuevamente. Este estaba con un enorme vaso lleno hasta mas no poder, en lo personal prefería no beber simplemente no era lo mio. Kakashi me empezó a comentar su vida universitaria y lo pesada que llega a ser. Sin poder evitarlo entramos en un campo peligroso, empezamos a hablar de chicas.

-Kakashi… Creo que me gusta una chica –solté de golpe después de tomar un enorme trago de su bebida. En lo personal no tomo pero un poco no iba a matarme.

Sentí su mirada ir de su bebida a mi un par de veces y luego carcajeo con todo lo que pudo. Fingió ahogarse con el asombro, siempre tan exagerado. Después de un par de minutos de solo oír la música de fondo, el hablo.

-¿Y vale la pena? Sabes que a tu edad es mejor andar soltero –hablo la voz de la experiencia mirando indiferentemente su bebida.

-Crees que te hablaría de ella si no fuera asi

-Si crees que lo vale… ¿Qué esperas tonto? Quien sabe cuántas personas no le habrán echado el ojos encima a Sakura –su comentario me hizo ahogar con mi propia saliva- Calmate, no es tan obvio que te gusta –carcajeo burlandose.

Mudo en mis pensamientos tome la decisión. Debía intentar algo con Sakura.

Dicen que el alcohol le da alas al borracho… Asi que ahí estaba yo recorriendo toda la casa con una botella de ron que no hacia nada mas que quemarme la garganta. Sentia arder mi estomago y mi cuerpo entero pero no podía estar mas seguro de que esto era lo que quería. Sakura era lo que quería.

Subí y baje unas mil veces pero ni rastro de ella. Pude ver una melena rubia comiéndose el rostro de algún chico. No dude en acercarme para pedir indicaciones. Ino algo molesta me dijo que Sakura estaba en el estacionamiento esperando que vayan a buscarla. Ni bien termino de hablar la rubia, seguí mi camino en busca de la rubia.

Cuando estuve a unos metros me acomode el cabello con las manos rogándole al cielo que no estuviera tan alborotado. Deje la botella de ron en el piso e intente disimular que estaba tomando. Acomode mi camisa e intente sentir mi aliento. Es hora Naruto, tu hora.

-Maldita zorra –el tono lloroso de mi prima me hizo girar el rostro hacia donde ella dirigía el suyo.

Y ahí estaba Sakura besando a alguien que no era yo.

Pude escuchar perfectamente como mi corazón se rompía al verlos. En el estacionamiento ella sobre sus piernas y el acariciando su espalda y cintura. ¡Asqueroso el día en que vi como se besaban mi mejor amigo y la chica que tanto quiero!


End file.
